You and I
by When I'm Afraid
Summary: Something, something about this place. Yea, something about, baby, you and I. Niley One Shot.


**A/N: So this one-shot was inspired by the song "You and I" by Lady Gaga. Go check it out if you haven't cause it is just amazing. I hope you enjoy =]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

_It's been along time since I came around. _

_It's been along time but I'm back in town. _

_This time I'm not leaving without you._

Here I stood; in front of this bar that was very well known by my memories and deepest dreams. The lump in my throat had been forming ever since I boarded the plane in New York. Now it'd grown painfully large since I landed in Tennessee. Somehow I managed to swallow it and collect myself as I stared at the red neon sign, just above my head.

Nick J's

It read, in a haunting glow. His name, a beautiful melody that rang through my ears and breathed in my chest. In fact, it never stopped.

And that is what drove me here today. Two year's later.

_The two twenty-five year olds sat comfortably at the bar, each with a drink in their possession. Nick with his bare elbows leaned on the wooden surface, stared ahead of him, captured by the woman who stole his heart in such a short amount of time. _

_Miley, however, didn't take notice of the wildly sexy man admiring her, but concentrated on her surroundings. She took note of the muscle car models that were neatly placed on shelves. The old guitars that hung on the walls; acoustic, steel, electric. Like a maze, her eyes followed the curves of signatures that were printed on the priceless photo's that were framed and hung. She was studying him, wanting to learn all she could before she left. _

_Then she caught sight of a jukebox in the far corner. The bright colors zeroed in on her attention. Instantly, the corners of her mouth curled up forming a thought out smile. Sliding off the stool, she straightened her black skirt before strutting over to the music machine. _

_Nick squinted his eyes, watching the brunette woman, confused. His eyes scanned up her tan legs. He licked his licks, admiring her toned calves and thighs. Those legs. Killer._

_Her right hand rested on top of the jukebox, with her fingers tapping, her other hand searched gracefully through the collection of music. Hip popped out, her legs stood in a sultry stance. _

_Soon the hypnotizing first chords of "Slow Dancing In A Burning Room" by John Mayer, spiraled around their heated bodies and filled the room._

_She stayed there. Her back turned to him. A content smile still remained as she felt his presence near her. Inching closer with each breath she inhaled. By now the urge she felt for his touch grew with dangerous need and want. _

_Then he was there. His hands placed on her hips and his mouth hovering over her ear._

_Her grip tightened on the painted plastic under her shaking palms. She needed support. Her legs quivered sending shocks to her intimacies. His warm breath coated her ear, making the arousal between her thighs apparent._

_She turned, facing him, lacing her arms around his neck. Brown met blue. Fire ignited their bones. She bit her lip, gazing down, as his hands traveled to her lower back, rubbing softly. _

_Sparks zapped her skin as he gracefully tugged her closer , snuggling his face where shoulder met neck. The chaste kiss that started on her collar bone quickly evolved into a lust filled one as they swayed to the music. Instinctively, her eyes rolled shut, as she fisted her hands in his short brown curls. Her knees wobbled as his tongue licked her neck then he nipped at the wet flesh. With her mouth gaped, she breathed out a moan._

_"There's something about you and I," he whispered into her ear, as if they'd known in each other their whole lives. He cupped her face, smoothing out her cheeks with the pad of his thumbs._

_Her heart hurt as she stared back at him. It was like his eyes were gazing straight into her soul and she feared he knew what she was thinking; that this wouldn't last. Her thoughts were fogging up her mind and she needed him. She needed to savor this moment, this night._

_So did Nick._

_She leaned up and kissed him. Their lips connecting for the first time. The taste of whiskey still fresh in his mouth. Not even waiting for him to beg for an entrance, she brought their tongues together. His arm pushed her lower back harder into him, their chest meshing together. _

_That night they made love on the black leather couch in the bar. Both having the feeling that they would never be the same again. _

I woke up the next morning, our naked bodies tangled together. I quickly dressed myself and left. I left him there without a single word. That night changed my life and my gut was telling, as I stared at the illuminated windows, tonight would change my life again.

It's funny cause I was never supposed to have been in his bar on that stormy night anyway. My flight was cancelled due to the whether and I had no where to go and I sure as hell wasn't to going to wait in an airport for God knows how long.

But I learned that life happens.

I went to grab the handle of the entrance door when the closed sign entered my vision. I came all this way, stood out in front of this bar, late at night, reminiscing. There was no way I was turning back, I would break in if I had to.

I just prayed that he would talk to me.

Taking one final calming breath, I pushed the door open, sending my thanks that it was unlocked. I took a few cautious steps in before I stopped.

There his was, wiping down the bar just like the night I walked in two years ago.

He'd age, much like I had, but he was still the same. I could tell. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, defining his tan forearms. He still hadn't noticed me yet, or at least I think he didn't.

This felt like a dream. I've dreamt of this moment many times in the past years. Now it was real. He was real. Standing here in front of me.

I took a few more steps in, the clicking of my heels seemed so loud against the polished hard wood floor.

"You should really lock the door at this time," his head shot up. Slowly the wiping his hand was doing ceased. His stare was so fierce yet soft, "It's not safe," I breathed.

He didn't say anything. He just observed me, from head to toe. I felt and saw his eyes study me, taking in everything. Making sure this was real and not a dream.

I started walking a little closer, discarding my purse on one of the tables, then I slipped my stilettos off, leaving them dangling from my finger tips. Brown never leaving blue. I felt it again, the fire igniting my soul. It was relit.

I took a seat on the stool in front of him, folding my arms on the counter, "It's not polite to stare," I said, chewing on my bottom lip.

"What are doing here?" he finally managed to say. His voice, I was hearing again, it sang in my ears and melted my heart.

"I came to see you," I whispered.

The gaze was broken, as he furiously went back to polishing the wood, "Why? So you can leave again?"

Even though I knew I deserved it, it still hurt. Him speaking to me like that and the fact that I knew I had hurt him, killed me.

I shook my head, disappointed in myself, "No," I choked. I was caught in the emotion that my eyes started watering, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I just couldn't stay," I mumbled.

"I knew you couldn't, that's why I didn't ask you," he continue wiping down the counter, "But I thought that what we had that night neither of us wanted to give up," then he looked up at me, "I guess I was wrong."

I felt the first tear slide down my cheek, "You weren't wrong but I knew that it wouldn't work back then," my job lead me here to him and tore me away from him, "That's why I came back. I was stupid and didn't realize that there were more important things other than being successful," my throat was getting scratchy from that damn lump that was coming back, "I came back for a second chance."

There was a period of silence. Anxious silence. He didn't look at me or make any gestures to what I just said. So I sat there and waited with tears slowly rolling down my face. I waited for him. I'd always wait for him.

"I've always kept the door unlock ever since you left," he started, softly. Then he chuckled, "I thought one day you'd come walking back through that doors," he stared back at me with sincerity in his eyes, "Stupid huh?"

I violently shook my head, "I came back didn't I. Better late then never," I laughed, "This time I'm not going anywhere, if you still want to leave your door unlocked."

He grinned at me, then started walking around towards me. I felt my breathing stop.

Then he was here. In font of me, with his hands placed on my hips and his forehead on mine, "There's something about you and I," he whispered. His hands cupped my face, then I knew it wasn't a dream anymore.

His lips massaging mine, moving with mine. Nothing changed or vanished. The sparks were still there but they were stronger. I opened my legs for him as he grabbed the back of my knees, hoisting them around his waist. I locked my ankles and arms around him as he carried me away.

I felt myself land on familiar upholstery. I pulled away from the kiss, "You still have it?"

He searched my eyes, "This is where you belong. On the couch where we made love for the first time, " His words were so soft as he spoke, sending chills down my spine.

I connected our lips once again, hot and fiery. He landed on top of me, tearing of my clothes as I did the same with him. The love he showed me and the love I returned to him was passionate.

It took me two years to realize what I had. Two years for me to come back and ask for a second chance but I wouldn't take any of it back because I've learned that life happens.

_Sit back down where you belong. _

_In the corner of my bar with your high heels on. _

_Sit back down on the couch where we made love for the first time and you said to me..._

**A/N: I have question for you guys? Would you like to see more writing from me like this. You know, in like POV. If you do let me know cause I actually did enjoy writing in Miley's POV. Oh and if you haven't heard the songs "You and I" or "Slow Dancing In A Burning Room" Then I highly suggest you do! Love them both =] Tell me what you guys think in your reviews! LOVE YALL =]**

**Follow me on Twitter: xRadiatingLovex**


End file.
